Tim's Birthday Surprise
by Aeon65
Summary: Horatio Caine is a man with a plan. Slash. Strong MM sexual content. You have been warned.


Title: Tim's Birthday Surprise

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO (NC-17)

Genre: PWP

Warning: Slash. Strong M/M sexual content. You have been warned.

Table: #12 Smut

Prompt: #3 body paint/massage oil

Summary: Horatio Caine was a man with a plan.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Believe me, if I did, this sort of thing would be happening all of the time.

He stood back and surveyed his handy work. The scented candles were arranged around the bedroom. The new linen was on the bed. The bottle of massage oil was out on the bedside table and the music was playing softly in the background. He smiled knowing that his lover was on his way home at that very moment. He removed all of his clothing and donned his robe. The last thing he did before he left the bedroom was to light the candles and turn off the lamp.

Horatio Caine was a man with a plan. It was Tim's birthday and his plan was to make it one he wouldn't soon forget. He had everything planned out. He'd picked up dinner from Tim's favorite restaurant. All he had to do was heat it up. His present was wrapped. But the first part of his plan involved pouncing on his lover as soon as he walked through the door and giving him an afternoon to remember.

Hearing Tim's bike pull into the garage, Horatio positioned himself by the door. As Tim walked in he found himself being pulled forward into a pair of strong arms. Taken by surprise he resisted but only for a second. Horatio quickly took control and descended on his lover's mouth. Tim melted into Horatio's embrace and before he knew what was happening he found himself being pulled up the stairs, the whole time locked into a soul searing kiss.

By the time they reached the bedroom, Tim was breathless. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Horatio's. It took him a minute to get his bearings back and when he did he noticed what Horatio had done to the bedroom. He looked around quickly and asked, "What's all this?"

Horatio began unbuttoning Tim's shirt as he whispered against his lips, "Happy birthday." He ran his tongue over Tim's bottom lip causing the younger man to moan and open his mouth to another assault. Horatio pushed Tim's shirt off of his shoulders and it landed on the floor behind him.

He reached out and squeezed the growing bulge in Tim's jeans. Tim drew in a breath and his knees went weak. Horatio smiled into his mouth as he unbuttoned Tim's pants, freeing him. He ran his hand ever so gently up Tim's shaft and rubbed his thumb over the head. Tim had to grab on to Horatio's shoulders to keep from collapsing when his knees buckled.

Horatio released Tim from his grasp and maneuvered him backwards until his legs hit the bed. He pushed his pants down so that they pooled at his feet then he dropped to his knees and before Tim had a chance to react, closed his mouth around his shaft taking him all of the way to the back of his throat. Tim let out a long hiss and threaded his fingers though Horatio's hair. Horatio braced his hands on Tim's hips and in no time Tim was coming hard. Horatio kept swallowing until his young lover was spent.

He let Tim slip from his mouth then pushed him back so that he was sitting on the side of the bed. He pulled off Tim's shoes and socks then his pants and boxers. Tim, still trying to regain his breath, reached for the tie of Horatio's robe only to find his hands caught in the redhead's grasp.

"Oh no," he said in a low, gravely voice. "I'm not done with you yet." His lover's tone sent shivers down his back. "Get in the middle and lie on your stomach," Horatio ordered. Tim did as he was told and lay in the middle of the bed with his head resting on his arms.

Once Tim was settled, Horatio removed his robe and positioned himself over the prostrate body. He leaned down and whispered in Tim's ear as he reached for the oil. "Just lie there and relax." He heard Tim sigh.

Satisfied, Horatio proceeded with phase two of his plan. He poured some oil into his hand and rubbed both hands together to warm it. He ran his hands up Tim's back to his neck, spreading the oil. He slowly began working the muscles of Tim's shoulders and neck drawing small groans out of his lover as he went.

Tim felt his whole body relaxing as Horatio kneaded his way slowly over his shoulders and down his back. He felt Horatio's position shift as he reached the point just above his ass. Tim's breath caught in his throat as he felt Horatio move his legs apart. Horatio noticed this and smiled.

He poured a little more oil into his hands and began to work his way over the curve of Tim's ass and down his legs. He massaged the muscles of his calves then moved to his feet. He pressed his thumbs into the soles of his feet, earning himself another groan from the object of his affections.

Horatio worked his way back up Tim's legs and slowed as he reached the top of his thighs. He spread Tim's legs a little further and ran one oil slicked hand up his crack then ran a finger over and around his hole. Tim gasped and arched his hips up. Horatio took advantage and reached underneath him. With one had he massaged his balls and with the other he stroked his hole.

Tim was moaning and drowning in the sensations Horatio was creating. He was quickly becoming hard again. Suddenly Horatio stopped what he was doing and Tim whimpered at the loss of contact. Horatio leaned forward and whispered, "Turn over," into Tim's ear. Once again Tim did as he was told and suddenly found himself staring up into Horatio's crystal blue eyes. Horatio leaned down and kissed him quickly.

He ran his eyes up and down Tim's body. He was covered in a fine sheen of perspiration and his erection was lying flat against his belly. His chest was heaving with every labored breath he took. Horatio's own cock was aching for release but he pushed his own desire aside for the moment. This was for Tim.

He looked into Tim's heavily lidded eyes as he poured a little more oil onto his hands. Starting at Tim's neck, he worked his way down his shoulders and arms, one at a time. When he was done he moved to Tim's chest. He drew his hands slowly down and over his chest, lightly needing as he went. He stopped to pay some attention to his nipples. Tim gasped and arched his back into the touch.

Horatio continued to move his hands lower on Tim's body. He flattened his palm and stroked it over Tim's taut stomach then he closed one oiled hand around Tim's aching member. The oiled slicked him up decreasing the friction of Horatio's strokes. His touch was not quite enough to bring Tim to completion but just enough to keep the pleasure building slowly.

Tim had his head back on the pillow and his eyes closed. Horatio slowed his hand and said, "Look at me."

Tim raised his head and opened his eyes. It was an effort but well worth it when he caught sight of Horatio's smile beaming at him. He allowed himself to become lost in Horatio's eyes as his body was becoming lost in a fog of pleasure.

Horatio used his free hand to gently encourage Tim to raise his legs. Once he had, Horatio pushed one slicked finger inside Tim's body then a second and a third, all the while gently stroking him. Tim threw his head back on the pillow and moaned. Horatio stretched and stroked, stretched and stroked, every so often brushing Tim's prostate. Each time it earned him a gasp or a moan.

Tim was reaching his limit. Horatio kept bringing him to the edge then backing off. Finally he found himself begging. "Please," he breathed. "… need… more… please." He was almost in tears.

Horatio removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, entering Tim's body in one swift stroke. "Yes," Tim hissed at the intrusion. Horatio stayed still for a moment, not wanting to lose his own control just yet. But Tim began to plead with him to move so he did.

He tried to take it slow but Tim was having nothing of slow. He'd been subjected to Horatio's slow, sweat torture for long enough. He wanted release. He met Horatio on the next thrust and forced him to pick up the pace. Horatio let his head fall back on his shoulders trying to reign in the last remnants of his self control.

To make sure things didn't end too soon on his part, he took Tim's cock in his hand and began stroking him with more vigor than he had before. Tim's eyes squeezed shut and he arched his hips up to meet Horatio's thrust. The angle caused Horatio to brush Tim's prostate and that was enough to send him over the edge. Tim shouted out as he came and kept arching his hips for a few moments more as Horatio released his seed deep within his body.

Horatio collapsed on top of Tim as both men were gasping for air. Tim recovered more quickly and took Horatio's face in his hands. He began kissing him, his forehead, his eyes, his nose, finally capturing his mouth for a slow, sensual kiss. He pulled back and caught Horatio's eyes. "That was…" at first he couldn't think of the right words. Finally he settled on "…intense."

Horatio carefully pulled out of his body and gathered the younger man up in his arms. "Happy birthday," he said as they settled in for a nap.

Fin


End file.
